


Reason

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belle freaks out when she can't find her wedding ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-ate-the-biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-ate-the-biscuit).



How could this have happened?

Belle burst through the door furiously and began pacing around the foyer. She should have stayed at home tonight with Rumple instead of going out with Ruby. This never would have happened if she had just stayed at home. It was a mere five minutes after she had left the restroom of the diner that she noticed her wedding ring was not on her finger. She quickly ran back to the restroom, remembering that she had laid the ring on the sink. It had only been five minutes but as she returned to the restroom, it was gone.

It felt like such a betrayal seeing her wedding finger with no ring. She glared angrily at her naked finger. Five minutes later and the symbol of her love and dedication to her husband was stolen. The thought made her sick.

Belle glanced at her phone for the thousandth time hoping that Ruby would text her to announce she had found her ring, but the screen was still blank. It took every ounce of sanity not to throw the phone across the room. She slammed the front door shut so hard that the house nearly shook.

“Belle!” Rumple hurried into the foyer to find his wife breathing heavily and leaning against the door.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?”

“No Rumple, I am not alright,” she scoffed.

She was absolutely livid. He had been noticing her anger coming out for the past few months. Her anger was a terrifying thing. It was a force to be reckoned with, and he would have to tread carefully.

“What happened, Belle?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and the look on her face made him uncomfortable.

“What happened, Rumple,” the intensity she poured into his name made him shudder, “is while out with Ruby tonight I decided to wash my hands due to the fact that I had a nasty incident with a ketchup bottle. And whilst I was washing my hands, I left my ring on the sink. I stupidly walked out forgetting my ring and upon my return five minutes later, I find that it is gone.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you have to say? Oh? I was really hoping I could receive something comforting or helpful from you.”

The remark was hurtful to say the least, but he had to remind himself that this was the anger talking. She had been having small outbursts lately, and he had become accustomed to it. But he also knew how much that ring meant to her. He couldn’t help but admire how passionate she was when it came to being his wife.

“Belle, it’s ok. I’m sure no one has stolen it.” 

It was an attempt at comfort that he knew was an instant mistake. She stared at him with a glare that made him take a step back away from her.

“Belle, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.” He tried his best to turn the situation around, but it was too far gone to save.

“It’s ok! Is that what you really think, Rumple? The symbol of our marriage, the very ring that reminds me everyday of the vow I made to you is gone, and it’s ok. Does my love and commitment really mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?”

He was failing to form any intelligible sentence. This had quickly spiraled out of control and rendered him speechless. Of course she meant something to him. Belle meant everything to him. She was the very light that had saved him every time from the darkness. He would be truly lost without her. But words were failing him.

“Fine! Apparently nothing matters to you, not even me. If you can actually manage to say something beneficial or intelligent, you can find me at the inn.”

The deafening sound of the door slamming made him flinch hard. The weight of her words were too heavy to take. He felt himself slowly falling to the ground. He couldn’t understand how everything had gone so wrong. She had never been so vicious, and her words were far too painful this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle kept walking until she reached the docks. She was still fuming as she sat on the edge and tried to breathe. The chill in the wind was slowly starting to cool down her body. Her constant snapping at Rumple was becoming a problem. He didn’t deserve to be beaten down when he was only trying to help. This problem had been going on for three months now, and it had only been that day she discovered what was causing it. She had meant to come home after having dinner with Ruby to tell Rumple. This was suppose to be a good night.

The sudden ring from her phone brought her away from her thoughts.

“Hello?”

“Guess who is currently in possession of Mrs. Gold’s wedding ring?” Ruby giggled.

“You found it! Oh Ruby, I can’t thank you enough!”

“Apparently Granny went into the bathroom shortly after you did and found it. She kept it behind the counter and waited for the owner to come and get it. I should have just asked her about it in the first place! Instead, I decided to thoroughly investigate the bathroom. Sorry it took me so long, but it has been recovered.”

“Thank you so much.”

As the call ended, a sudden sickly feeling took over her. She suddenly recalled just what she had said to Rumple, and the guilt building inside was overwhelming. This had to be rectified. She would do anything and everything to make this right. The was meant to be a good night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence in the house made her skin crawl. Belle gently closed the front door and began her search. She started in the kitchen and immediately saw a mess of shattered glass on the counter.

“Rumple!”

Belle made her way through each room in a panic trying to find him. As she raced up the stairs, she could see the bathroom light on through the bottom of the closed door. She stood in front of the door for what felt like ages with her fist at the ready, but she wasn’t sure if she could accept the repercussions of her anger. As much as she dreaded facing him, this was something she had to correct.

The knock was light, and she pressed her ear against the door hoping to hear something. There was a soft shuffling sound but no reply. She couldn’t blame him for not wanting to talk. Why would he? After the way she treated him, she wouldn’t blame him for never wanting to speak to her again.

“Rumple. I understand if you don’t want to talk. What I said to you is unforgivable. I will leave you to yourself if that’s what you wish, but I need to know if you are alright.”

“Come in.” His voice sounded like a strained groan.

Belle opened the door to find Rumple sitting on the toilet with a towel wrapped around his hand. She rushed to his side and gently removed the towel from his hand revealing a large cut across his palm.

“Oh Rumple! What have I done to you?” she sobbed.

“You? Belle, I did this to myself.”

Belle shook her head furiously heading over to the medicine cabinet and bringing back an assortment of things.

“No, Rumple, you did not. I did this to you. I’ve been doing this to you for months now.”

Belle knelt beside him gently taking his hand in hers. She winced at the long groan he let out as she poured the peroxide on his hand and quickly wrapped his hand with a bandage. She kissed the back of his wounded hand biting back the tears.

“Today was suppose to be a good day, the best day in fact. I had planned to have a nice dinner with Ruby and to then come home to tell you what I found out today. But I let one incident get the better of me and ruined everything.”

She felt his hand against her cheek and held it firmly with her own. She dared a glance at him and was relieved to see him smiling warmly.

“What is it, my love?” he asked warmly.

His smile made her heart flutter. She had been thinking all day how to tell him. It was the news that would change their lives forever.

“We’re going to be a family.”

The very words escaping her mouth caused tears to stream down her face, and he joined her on the floor pulling her into his arms.

“Oh Belle, I love you so much.”

She giggled at the feeling of him nuzzling against her neck. He kissed every available inch and gently laid her down kissing his way down. Lifting her shirt up, he kissed her stomach and laid his head against her.

“You were right. This is the best day. Thank you, Belle.”


End file.
